Loving You Forever
by hutchersonsgirl
Summary: MODERN AU: Clove Kentwall moved away from her hometown 3 years ago. And now she's back. Things have changed like the boy named Cato Knight who used to be a small boy now became the schools hottest jerk. But what happens when Cato and Clove start to fall in love. Heartaches,Bitches, revenge, hookups, Jealousy, ex's and I'm only getting started.
1. Prologue:

Hey guys! This is my first ever story I have made on Fan fiction net. I have been on wattpad and been incredibly writing heaps and so I decided to try something new! This story might have some cussing in it so don't say I didn't warn you!

Here's a little intro:

Clove Kentwell

Cato Knight

Glimmer Ray

Marvel Diego

Peeta Mellark

Katniss Everdeen

Finnick Odair

Annie Cresta

Johanna Mason

Thresh Four

Rue Spring

Primrose Everdeen

(Might add Foxface depends on how the story plays)

Clove: (Junior year)

I stare at the large red bricked building standing before me. Students climbed the steps as they talked on how there summer went. It was like the school had changed. I mean people she knew from elementry had hit puberty hard. For example; Madge Undersea. Her best friend. Last time she saw Madge was in freshman year and now it was just the beginning of Junior. Clove searched the gardens as she finally stoppted Madge with a whole heap of new friends.

The girl who used to come over to Cloves house every weekend as they talked on how hot Robert Pattison was or either going to get ice cream was now replaced with a slutty version. Her red, white and black plaid skirt was driven mid thigh as her white plaid shirt had left a few buttons open at the top exposing her massive boobs.

Woah since when did Madge grow boobs? No offence but the last time Clove saw her, she was completely flat chested. Did she get plastic surgery on her boobs? Surely in 2 years your boobs couldnt grow that big. I pushed those stupid thoughts away. She was my best friend!

I raised my head in confidence as I walked to Madge and her gang. She sat on the seats with another girl beside her as the blonde pretty girl sat on the bench chewing her gum. There were boys around where there ties were untucked and there sleeves rolled up.

"Hahaha I know right she's so ugly!" Madge said as she giggled and swung her auburn hair over her shoulder. The pretty blonde girls eyes skimmed the yard as they landed on Clove. "Oh a newbie, goody" She sai cheerfully as she got up from her seat and bounced her way to me. Up close Clove suddenly realised that she wasnt even that pretty.

Her eyes were dark blue but her mascara and eyeliner wrecked it. You could see her dry lips under the pink lipstick and the wrinkles just underlining her eyes. She had a pretty figure though. "Hi I'm Glimmer aka schools hottest bitch" she said as all her friends joined her. I smiled, "Im Clove" . "Clove? As in a 4 leaf clover? ha!" She said smirking as everyone laughed. My smile turned into a frown.

"Actually its a type of flower" I corrected her. Glimmer rolled her eyes "Whatever Clovey" The bell suddenly rang and everyone scattered into the buliding. "See you later" Madge giggled as she glanced at only Glimmer not caring about clove. "In a sec" Glimmer waved her hand and Madge nodded as she skipped up the steps into the school. "Madge wai-" Clove called out as she walked towards Madge when suddenly Glimmer grabbed my arm and forcefully yanked it pulling me back. I stumbled but Glimmer didnt care as her grip tightened and she dug her nails deeper into my skin probably on the verge of blood oozing out.

"Listen up Clovey, you better stay out of my way or else got it?" Her voice didnt sound cheerfull or sweet like it did before but sounded full of hate and the fuck? Did I hear right? I pushed her back as I yanked my arm free. " I dont know who the fuck you think you are but if you think Im going to be hanging out with a snob bitch like you you got it all wrong sweetie" I say giving her an unpleasent smile as I stomped my way into the building pissed off.

Who the hell did she think she was telling me what to do? Last time I checked, I was Clove Kentwall. Everyone was scared of me in my old hometown because I was trained privately to throw knives. Was she like that to every new kid? That girl made me want to punch her face in.

I huffed and went to the administration. What a way to start school back in my hometown. Lets just hope this day gets better.

SOOOOOO here is my first chapter. Just gave you a quick intro on Glimmer and Cloves relationship through my book. :3 Its my first fanfic on this site so please review so i can know what to improve. Please please share my story to others so i hope you'll enjoy the next few chapters.

DISLCAIMER: I do not own the characters in this book, they were all from the amazing Suzanne Collins in the novel the hunger games! (Well some of the last names arent from the hunger games book, i made it up loll)


	2. Chapter 1

Clove:

The fresh breeze of summer brushed against my skin as I tugged my cream coloured cardigan closer around my body. It felt as if Junior year was ages ago. After confusion for months she finally realised that Madge wouldnt run back to her to be her best friend who was sweet and caring anymore. Clove didnt even want to think about it. She met knew people and realised that she didnt need Madge. She met a girl named Johanna Mason who was the most outgoing girl shes met. She speaks her mind is all in honest. And Clove enjoyed it. They shared a lot of qualities but there most common one was that they both hated the popular crowd. Well they mostly hated Glimmer. Ugh that bitch.

Everytime Clove walked past her she would glare at her or try to make her jeaous by making out with her hot boyfriend. Cato Knight was famously infamous. He made girls swoon by just his cologne scent, all of the boys in the school were jealous of him and wanted to be his best mates. He even had the teachers wrapped around his finger!

His gorgeous blue daring eyes that entranzed her when she laid eyes on him, his beautiful sculpt masculine body as his biceps were humongous. His scent his everything. She knew that she had a crush on him. Hard. And Glimmer ovibously figured that out when one time in Junior year. Glimmer wanted to basically rip my head off. Since then she has been on her trail.

Clove shook her thoughts as she entered the house. Once she was in, she closed the door behind her as she took off her jumper and hung it up on the litte hanger. She took off her shoes and placed them aside as she ran upstairs into her room. Once she was in her room, she immediately went over to her new laptop and opened up her facebook. She scrolled through the newsfeed as something immedaitely caught her eye. It was posted from Glimmer. I guess Glimmer forgot to unfriend me. It was a picture of Cato and her kissing at the pools. It was a sunny day and he was wearing blue and white board shorts showing his perfect body while Glimmer was in a pink and white pokka dot bikini.

Clove felt so hurt. And dumb. She knew she could never have Cato. He was too popular. And she was a nobody. But Clove has never cried except for one time when her grandma died. It felt like someone pierced a knife through her heart. She wanted to scream and slap Glimmer and also punch Cato too. I bet Clove was the only one who knew about him in freshman. He was a skinny boy but pretty tall with glasses.

I shut my laptop and dived onto my bed. I wish I never liked Cato. I wish my stupid little crush would go away. No matter how hard I tried it never worked. I lay there on the bed thinking about my situation. Ugh my life is so complicated. After several minutes Clove decided to get something to eat. I headed downstairs as I entered the kitchen and opening the fridge. All there was, was 2 jugs of water, 3 sodas, crackers, cheese and some veggies. There was nothing to eat!

"Oh there you were Clove, Could you please run down to the grocery store?" Her mother asked in a sweet tone. "Sure"I muttered. My mom handed me a 50 as I grabbed my bag and headed outside slipping on my flats. "Could I come? Please?" My younger brother Zaine said as he hopped down the stairs. "Fine ask mom though I dont want to get into trouble" It was true.

I waitied outside of my house for a few minutes, mylil bro comes out wearing hs all time favourite jacket. "What are ya gonna buy?" I ask as we head down the street towards the grocery shop. It wasnt that far, It was just down the street on the corner. "A tootsie roll" He says cheekily smiling up at me.

Zaine was 9 who looked comepletely different from me. Instead he had sandy curly blonde hair with light tanned skin and green eyes. My parents had adopted him because no one had wanted him at the foster care. They felt sorry for him. My parents said he had a bad past but they never told me. I push those thoughts to the back off my head as I smile back and pinch his cheek.

"Did you bring your money?" I ask him as we stop at the traffic light. The store was only a few blocks from now. "Yes but mom said I should save it for something special so she gave me hers instead" He said bopping his head. I rolled my eyes, Typical mom.

The traffic light turned green and I grabbed Zaine's soft little hand and crossed the street when suddenly a car from my left starts zooming towards me like crazy. The person sees me and instantly hits the break by just missing me. My head was spinning as I suddenly realised what happened. What the hell? I couldve died! I will kill whoever this was.

"You bastard! You nearly killed me! Are you crazy! You should go to jail you crazy fucker!" I yell at him. I cant see his face from the tinted window but I kick his black mercedes and he beeps his horn. "Fuck you too!" I scream at the car. Zaine doesnt talk but just watches.

The person suddenly gets out of his car and takes off his sunnies.

Oh my god. It was Cato Knight.

It felt as if the world had stopped and tons of bricks had hit me. My breath was suddenly caught up in my throat as I tried to fight the words to speak. His face was flushed with anger and his eyes seemed deadly. My mouth hung open slightly as I gazed up at him. He looked stunnig wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket which made him tons more sexy.

Oh my god I couldnt breathe. Had he really talked to me? Or was this all a dream? Was I hallucinating? He fucking talked to me. Using words! I started screaming like a fangirl in my head but played cool. Oh my god he talked to me! It was the first time he ever talked to me since freshman. I dont think he remembers me though. But how I wished I didnt talk to him like this when he's angry and is about to pull the bomb.

His face was flushed with ovibous red from anger and he had his hands curled up in a tight fist. Though he looked brutal, I still found him sexy.

"Clove" My little brother who I entirely forgot pulled my hand and I suddenly snapped to reality. "Your hurting my hand" He whispered and I realised I was squeezing his hand tightly. "Sorry" I mumbled to him and let go of his hand and gazed my eyes to Cato.

And so I stood there like the total idiot staring up at him, well more like praising. "Hello?" His voice sounded smooth but yet so dark and mysterious. I needed to give him an answer! And so I swallowed my pride and replied. "You nearly tried to kill me!"

Ok I could've came out with something more nicer and friendly but right now I think I made it worse. But right now I sound like a little pathetic school girl. What happened to the fierce Clove? I needed to pull this together! I wont let him have this effect on me!

He then stared at me and then let out a dark chuckle and his eyes scream danger. Now he seems to be deadlier than before.

Damn if looks could kill.

"Honey we all know girls like to fling themselves on me, but if you were really desperete for my attention then you couldve just called me instead" He said with now his temper dying down and his infamous smirk creeping its way back onto his beautiful face.

He looked like a god standing there while he spoke to m- wait what? Desperte? Attention? Flinging myself on his car?

"Excuse me? " I said narrowing my eyes at him randomly gaining confidence. "Finally the beast talks" he says in a teasing way. My face flushes in embarrassment, "First off, you were over the damn speed limit!, Secondly the light was Red! That means stop!, and thirdly you are such an ass!.

The nerve of this guy! Could he get any arrogant? He was so up himself and extremely annoying but yet demanding and mysterious. What was about him anyway? What made him turn into a mosnter? What happened to the kind boy?

I stared into his sandy gorgeous blue eyes and remembered the vulnerable (yet tall) boy who was afraid to speak. The boy who was always kind, the boy who of course shut everyone out. The boy who was picked on nearly everyday.

"Ouch that hurts" he says mockingly as he puts a hand on his heart. I grit my teeth in annoyance and glare at him. "It should" I scoff, "Lets go Zaine" I say as I ignore Cato Knight and grab Zaines little hand as I ross the street in annoyance.

I quickly felt Zaine shudder underneath me."Who was that?" Zaine asks me as I shake my head. "Dont worry" I say to Zaine showing him a weak smile as we head into the grocery store.

I couldnt stop thinking about what he said. Should I feel happy, or sad or annoyed?

Confusion swept over me for a few more minutes trying to understand the last part he said.

Suddenly it clicked. That prick!

"Dick" I say under my breath.

_**Here is the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I took a while trying to figure out some stuff whether I should add this and after so many failed attempts I ended up with this! Its not my best but it was kind of rushed towards the ending but I will try and be more into detailed with the next few chapters! please dont mind my mistakes and please feel free to edit anything in the comment section. Im not sure if it was good but PLease please please share this story! **_

_**Song of the day: All of me By John Legend**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters it was all from the fantastic autho Suzanne Collins!**_

_**Also please follow me on..;**_

_**Twitter: cupcakes_xx18**_

_**Wattpad: infinitydoll**_

_**tumblr: baby-doll-foreverr**_

_**instagram: my fan account for the amazing hunger games trilogy is hutchersonsbabe**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know its been a really long time! Stuff happened on the holidays like my grandpa pased away which was a really emtional time for me. We travelled overseas and stayed there for 3 weeks for his funeral so I apologize for not updating sooner. Please forgive me if I domt update sooner. 3 reveiws for the next one? Once again please feel free to correct my grammar, spelling etc in the commenst! **

**Catos POV:**

Who was she? That question swirled through my head a million times which made me groan. Mentally. I couldnt just get her out of my mind since what happened yesterday was kind of average height maybe a little smaller, she had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to suprise me with mysteries every time, her brown luscious hair that cascaded down her back angellically, the light freckles which were splattered just around her face, and god damn her body. Though she didnt have Glimmers sexy and curvy body, she had around B to C sized boobs, with a round butt. She didnt have much curves because she was very skinny but from that very moment she stared at me with her beautiful eyes I wanted to take here right there.

I thought she'd be another girl who stuttered when she talked, or ran away from me, or just gaped at me. Well she did kind of stared at me for a few minutes but she finally talked. That was the thing that really shocked me. She was the first girl, (who wasnt my mom, glimmer, my sister or any popular girls) who was not popular (it was pretty easy to tell from her clothing) that actually put up a fight. Amazing.

My phone suddenly rang causing me to snap out of reality. I quickly grabbed my phone and answered it;

"Hey baby"

Glimmer. "Hey baby, whats up?" I asked her which caused her to giggle, and I bet she was playing with her. Typical Glimmer. "Well I was thinking maybe you'd want to come over so we can you know do some fun stuff" I could feel that she was smirking. "Why not" Be there in 2 babe" I hung up and quickly drove down to Glimmers street.

Me and Glimmer had been dating since sophomore. She was still popular and I had already change which was good.

Glimmer was the type who was very clingy and got really jealous over little things. At first I began to fall in love with her. Her smile, everything got me so attatched but when as we both got older and more matue, she started to become very clingy. At first I thougt she was just being a little protective but oh boy, was I wrong.

She followed me everywhere. And Im even talking about the boys locker room. I started to get sick of it so we broke it off. I completely lost it. It was like she was a lost puppy trying to find her brain!

So finally when I realised I didnt love her, I asked her out again. God knows why, maybe because i was being to dramtic or hormonal at the time? She started to not be that clingy, but still very clingy. She laid off the whole follow me thing but truth is I dont even like her. Im just using her for sex!

Ok I know, Im a jackass and a stupid pig but so what? Im a guy with crazy hormones! My car finally pulls up into Glimmers big huge mansion with a small fountain in the middle of the grass, center of the house. It had 2 huge white pilars on the side which lead to a massive huge hallway inside. Glimmers parents adored me, except fo her geeky older brother. He glared at m everytime he saw me. He is really pathetic though. Hes now probably studying in Washington becoming a lawyer or some shit.

I hop out of my car and straighten my clothes. I fix my hair and put on that smirk. I walk up the steps noticing all the details like green ivy covering some parts of the white wall. The pink, and white roses that sat there looking alive than ever. I knocked on her door and the door literally burst open to reveal Glimmer wearing a lace lingere which barely covers her boobs. She giggles as she sees me. "Hey babe She says.

I groan as I walk in and slam the door behind me. Pushing all my thoughts back, I decide to enjoy myself. Yes I'll do that.

**I know guys a really short chapter! Im so sorry and I was waiting for the weekend to post but i coudnt wait! I know very small chapter but please reveiw still and tell other members to also read this fanfic! **

**Please please also correct me on my grammar! And yes im australia so it'd be different typing with some words. Ill try to update every weekend so the next update will be probably next week! On the weekend of course!**

**Thank you for everyone who is still reading and being ultra patient with me! Love always ~ Anna banana xo **


End file.
